


Gravity Falls: Otro verano de misterios [La película]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Blood and Violence, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Friendship, Nightmares, Paranormal Investigators, Psychological Horror, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Han pasado tres años luego de la derrota de Bill en el Weirdmageddon, con dieciséis años, Dipper y Mabel regresan a Gravity Falls para vivir un verano diferente. Conocerán nuevos amigos, enfrentarán a un viejo enemigo y aprenderan a entender lo que sienten en realidad el uno por el otro.Advertencia: Contenido Pinecest.*Dejen comentarios* [FANFIC CORREGIDO]





	1. Capítulo uno: Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Este fanfic vendría a ser una obra de arte creada por mí, así que no me critiquen con eso de que es una copia… esto es ¡ORIGINAL!
> 
> Todas las escenas pasan un tiempo después del Weirdmaggedon, pero… aunque no lo crean por alguna extraña razón reaparecerá Bill Cipher aunque Dipper y Mabel ya lo han derrotado en el capítulo final de la serie.
> 
> En fin, espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado…básicamente vendría a ser una construcción de la película de Gravity Falls desde el punto de vista de mi imaginación.
> 
> Antes de que se me olvide…en este fanfic aparecerá Tyrone ¿no les parece genial? La verdad, ya lo estaba extrañando mucho -casi tanto como Dipper- además solo tuvo UN solo capitulo de vida en la serie.
> 
> Bien… ya no me queda nada más que decir, solo que… ¡a trabajar se ha dicho!
> 
> Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino al perverso, malvado, genio, troller y adorable Alex Robert Hirsch pero las escenas del "guión" para la supuesta película son de MI propiedad.
> 
> Advertencia: Contiene leves escenas de violencia y algo de Pinecest.
> 
> Este fanfic es PURA ficción y cualquier semejanza con la serie o la realidad misma es una pequeña coincidencia… ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Estamos en vivo desde la radio F.K 119-se podía escuchar la voz de una locutora de radio proveniente de la estación de Gravity Falls, Oregon. Faltaban solo dos días para que el verano comenzara y esa misma noche se había desatado una fuerte tormenta-Una potente tormenta eléctrica se ha desatado por todo el pueblo…les recordamos a nuestros radioescuchas que se queden en sus casas y por favor permanezcan a salvo-

La locutora y los demás miembros del estudio se encontraban dentro de este intentando arreglar algunas consolas que fueron afectadas por la tormenta, mientras tanto, la mujer aún seguía hablando por su micrófono, vio hacia la ventana y un rayo blanco cruzó el cielo nocturno.

-¡Aaaah!-gritó asustada-n-no se preocupen radioescuchas… ¡todo está bien aquí! solo fue un pequeño…-

-¡Aaah!

La mujer y los demás productores giraron la mirada, lentamente se acercaron a ver que había pasado, detrás de una de las consolas averiadas encontraron a uno de los miembros del equipo muerto en el suelo, bueno, casi muerto, estaba convulsionando y algo de baba salía de su boca.

-¿P-Pero que fue lo que le pa…?-preguntó uno de los hombres del equipo, no llegó a terminar su pregunta porque otro rayo más potente que el anterior chocó contra la antena de la estación de radio creando una explosión, cortando la luz en todo el lugar y causando que todas las personas que se encontraban allí gritaran de terror.

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de ahí, en lo más profundo del bosque se podía ver los rayos blancos y algunos de color azul cruzando el cielo e iluminando los árboles haciendo que los pájaros y las criaturas sobrenaturales del bosque huyeran atemorizados por el ruido. Un ciervo pasó corriendo saltando junto a una estatua de lo que parecía ser un triangulo con un enorme ojo, esa estatura era Bill Cipher que había sido derrotado en el Weirdmaggedon hace unos años atrás. El ciervo se acerco lentamente con curiosidad para ver la estatua pero esta comenzó a moverse sola haciendo que corriera lejos de ahí, un rayo de color azul cruzó el cielo y se estrelló contra un pequeño charco de lo que parecía ser lodo negro.


	2. Capítulo dos: Regreso a Gravity Falls

_*Piedmont – California (13:15 p.m) *_

El timbre de la escuela secundaria sonó anunciando el fin de clases, los chicos y las chicas salían de los cursos aliviados, mañana empezarían las vacaciones de verano y ya todos estaban empezando a organizar fiestas, viajes, campamentos familiares, etc. De uno de los salones de clases salía una chica de cabellos largos castaños hasta la cintura de no más de quince o dieciséis años acompañada de sus compañeras.

-Oye, Mabel… ¿qué planeas hacer este verano?-preguntó una de las chicas

-Aún no le tengo planeado, pero en cuanto tenga una idea les avisaré-respondió Mabel como si nada, vio a su hermano salir del aula de química, solo (como siempre) ya que se le hacia un poco difícil conseguir amigos debido a su actitud paranoica-m-me tengo que ir, hablamos por Whatsapp-

Mabel se alejo de sus compañeras y corrió hacia su hermano. Dipper, al verla solo pudo sonreírle.

-Hola-saludó Mabel sonriéndole-¿cómo te fue en esta última clase?-

-Me fue bien, Mabs-respondió Dipper-no fue tan difícil…y a ti ¿cómo te fue?-

-Bien, supongo…-dijo Mabel un poco nerviosa jugando con un mechón de su cabello-oye, ¿vamos a casa?-

-Claro, vamos.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela para salir e irse a su casa, mientras caminaban algunos de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban ahí murmuraban cosas acerca de ellos.

-Esos dos siempre están juntos.

-Sí, eso no es normal.

-Los hermanos no se llevan  **así**  de bien…yo tengo dos hermanitos en casa y casi siempre nos peleamos.

Sin embargo, a Dipper no le importaban esos comentarios, tampoco a Mabel. Ellos eran así, y si la gente no los aceptaba pues no era su problema, sino el de ellos. Al salir de la escuela caminaron rumbo a su casa hablando de cómo les había ido en el último día de clases y de otras cosas sin sentido, llegaron a la casa, ese día sus padres estaban trabajando así que estaban solos por lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, al cumplir catorce años dejaron de compartir habitación con la excusa de que necesitaban "más espacio" así que Dipper se fue a dormir a la habitación contigua a la que compartía con Mabel y que casi nunca se usaba.

Mabel al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tirar su mochila llena de parches con corazones, estrellas, caritas felices estilo emoji al suelo junto con algunos cuadernos que no pudo meter en la mochila.

-Bien, ¡adiós libros! ¡adiós mochila! no los veré hasta el fin del verano-dijo Mabel sentándose en su cama por el cansancio, en eso su hermano gemelo se asomó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Mabel, ahora que se acerca el verano… ¿qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Dipper.

-No lo sé-respondió Mabel acostándose en la cama y mirando al techo-creo que… no, es una idea tonta-

-No seas así, cuéntamela… capaz que no me parece tan tonta-le respondió Dipper entrando a la habitación de su hermana haciendo una seña con la mano para que se moviera dejándole un lugar en la cama y poder sentarse.

-Bueno, pensaba… pensaba que podíamos ir a Gravity Falls-sugirió la castaña sin dejar de mirar al techo-Piénsalo, Dip. Hace mucho que no vamos a ese lugar y es donde nuestro equipo se formó-

-Sí, los "Gemelos Misterio" lo recuerdo jeje-dijo Dipper riéndose nerviosamente-ya ha pasado un largo tiempo, no hemos hecho nada como eso juntos-

Eso era verdad, ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que habían trabajado en equipo resolviendo los misterios de Gravity Falls. Aunque no podrían haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de sus amigos, Wendy, Soos, Candy, Grenda y de sus tíos Stan y Ford.

Cuando Dipper y Mabel cumplieron trece años se dedicaron a hacer sus propios video blogs por internet. Dipper hizo un canal de video blogs relacionado a las criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban en Gravity falls llamado  _"Dipper's guide you to unexplained"_ , en cambio Mabel hizo un canal relacionado a situaciones de la vida cotidiana, las parejas, etc y lo llamo  _"Mabel's Guide to Life"_  aunque de vez en cuando le cambiaba el  _"Life"_  por otros nombres dependiendo de la temática que quería hablar.

Pero cuando los "Gemelos Misterio" cumplieron quince años, Mabel dejo de darle importancia a su canal de video blogs y se concentro más en salir al cine con sus compañeras de la escuela, comprar ropa, leer revistas de chicos y escuchar música en la computadora hasta cualquier hora de la noche.

Dipper intento que su canal de video blogs fuera más popular pero al parecer a la gente ya no le llamaba la atención así decidió abandonarlo hasta nuevo aviso y enfocarse en la escuela, los estudios y tratar de hacer nuevos amigos que no fueran cibernéticos o integrarse a un grupo.

-Es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que formamos nuestro querido equipo-comentó Mabel riéndose, se acomodo de una forma que quedara sentada en la cama y mirando a su hermano-pero… ¿qué dices? ¿vamos a Gravity Falls, si o no? por favor, por los viejos tiempos ¿si, Dippy-di?-

-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo… ¡sí!-respondió el castaño rápidamente haciendo que Mabel chillara de la emoción y lo abrazara fuertemente.

-¡GENIAL! ¡esto será divertido!-dijo Mabel sin dejar de abrazar a Dipper-gracias, gracias hermanito-

-No hay de qué, pero… antes deberíamos preguntarle a nuestros padres si podemos volver a Gravity Falls-dijo Dipper separando un poco a su gemela pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Tienes razón, tu siempre tienes la razón-le dijo Mabel volviendo a acercarlo a ella para seguir abrazándolo.

-Oye, Mabs… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? nunca estuviste tan apegada hacia mí como lo estas ahora-preguntó Dipper preocupado por lo que le pasaba a su gemela.

-E-Es que, ¡nada! yo solo… solo quería abrazarte porque te quiero-le dijo Mabel riéndose nerviosamente-no tiene nada de malo-


	3. Capítulo tres: Buenas noticias

Esa misma noche, había una pequeña atmósfera de silencio durante la cena familiar, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Mabel hablaba -algo que era demasiado extraño- hasta que la madre de los gemelos, la señora Pines decidió romper ese pequeño ambiente silencioso.

-Y… díganme chicos, ¿cómo estuvo su ultimo día de clases?-pregunto ella intentando iniciar una conversación agradable con los gemelos.

-Bien, mamá-respondió Mabel-como hoy fue el ultimo día no nos dieron tarea ¿no es así Dipper?-

-¿Eh? ¡sí! no nos dieron tarea-dijo el castaño, la verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía Mabel.

-Ah, eso me recuerda a que…-dijo Mabel mirando a sus padres y dándole un leve codazo a Dipper para que su mirada se enfocara en sus padres-mamá, papá… Dipper y yo estuvimos hablando hoy a la tarde y…-

-Y… queremos volver a Gravity Falls-dijo Dipper concluyendo la frase de su gemela-¿podemos ir?-

-No lo sé, chicos. ¿Están seguros de que quieren volver?-preguntó el señor Pines preocupado por lo que podía pasar con sus hijos.

-Por supuesto que sí, papá-respondió Mabel-Dipper y yo ya lo hablamos esta misma tarde, acordamos que si queremos volver a Gravity Falls… por favor, hace mucho que no vamos allá-

-Bueno, si tanto les gusto ir ahí… supongo que puedo dejarlos ir otra vez este verano-respondió el señor Pines y miró a su mujer-¿estás de acuerdo con eso, cielo?-

-Claro que sí, cuando volvieron del primer verano en Gravity Falls a los trece años estaban más unidos que nunca-respondió la mujer-además, les hará bien estar otra vez lejos de casa. Ellos necesitan volver a ver a sus amigos-

-Eso significa que nos van a dejar ir, ¿verdad?-preguntó Dipper un poco asustado de que la respuesta fuera otra que no quería escuchar.

-Si-respondieron los padres de los gemelos haciendo que ellos sonrieran levemente.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de Gravity Falls, la estatua de Bill empezó a moverse otra vez como queriendo liberarse de la "prisión" en la que estaba atrapado, un brillo comenzó a salir de esta y la pupila de su ojo demoníaco se ilumino de color azul.

_*Piedmont-California (9:34 a.m)*_

Una chica de cabellos largos castaños algo despeinados se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en su cama con las sabanas tapándola hasta la mitad de la cabeza, algo se saliva caía de su boca y mojaba la almohada, vaya a saber uno con que estaba soñando esta mañana hasta que de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar obligándola a despertarse.

-¿Hmmm?-dijo Mabel levantándose de la cama con los codos apoyados en el colchón, llevo su mano hasta la mesa de noche dando unos leves golpes en ella para buscar su teléfono ya que la ventana de su habitación estaba cerrada y solo entraba apenas la luz del sol en las cortinas-¿qué pasa?... ¿qué hora es?-

Con los ojos apenas abiertos, Mabel logró encontrar su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y vio que tenía el despertador programado y alguna que otra llamada perdida, dejó su teléfono junto a la almohada, se levantó de una forma en la que quedara sentada en la cama, se estiró y abrió del todo sus ojos soltando un pequeño bostezo, tomo el teléfono y revisó el despertador, al ver lo que había anotado en el sonrió levemente.

-¡Wohooo! ¡no puede ser, hoy es el día!-exclamó Mabel emocionada, se levanto de la cama, fue hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol, tomo aire y gritó-BUENOS DÍAS MUNDO-

-Agggh…Ya cállate, ¿quieres?-dijo Dipper semi-dormido asomado en la puerta de la habitación de su gemela-todo el mundo aun está durmiendo y nadie quiere despertarse con tus gritos-

-No seas aguafiestas, Dipper-Mabel puso su mejor expresión sarcástica-no importa, estoy muy feliz porque nos vamos a Gravity Falls ¿tú no?-

-Por supuesto que sí, Mabs pero no era necesario gritar por eso-comentó Dipper haciendo que su hermana le diera un amistoso golpe en el hombro-¡oye!-

-Te lo mereces por torpe-le dijo Mabel riéndose-vamos, hay que lavarse los dientes y desayunar-

-Sí. vamos-dijo Dipper medio cansado y bostezando un poco.

* * *

Después de ir al baño por turnos y cepillarse los dientes, Dipper y Mabel bajaron las escaleras y caminaron a la cocina para desayunar, al llegar a ella no vieron a sus padres pero si vieron una nota en el refrigerador que decía lo siguiente:

_"Chicos: Salimos a hacer unas cosas así que no volveremos hasta la tarde,_

_Por favor recuerden empacar lo que van a llevar a Gravity Falls._

_Los queremos_ _, Mamá y Papá."_

-Bien, mamá y papá no están hasta la tarde-dijo Mabel terminando de leer la nota y viendo a su hermano-¿quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?-

-Por supuesto, Mabs-respondió Dipper-aunque sabes que yo soy un desastre cocinando, tú eres buena en eso-

-Eso no es tan grave, solo te falta mejorar bro-bro-comentó Mabel.

-Y ¿qué quieres desayunar? creo que huevos y bacon sería una buena opción ¿no lo crees?-sugirió Dipper a su hermana gemela.

-¡Sí!-respondió Mabel sonriendo, enseguida empezaron a abrir los muebles de la cocina buscando las cosas para preparar el desayuno. Cuando acabaron dejaron todo lo que usaron para lavar más tarde, llevaron los platos de huevos y bacon junto con unas tostadas y jugo de naranja a la mesa del comedor, se sentaron y comer su desayuno, durante la comida estuvieron hablando de que harían cuando llegaran a Gravity Falls. Mabel tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a sus amigas, Candy y Grenda. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando hablaba cosa que a Dipper se le hacía adorable.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué pienso que mi hermana es adorable?-pensó Dipper-¿qué me está pasando? quizás aún tengo sueño, solo estoy imaginando cosas-

El castaño enseguida reacciono al ver que su hermana ya se había ido, así que se levanto y fue a ver donde estaba y la encontró subiendo las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó-¿no piensas ayudarme a lavar los platos?-

-Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, estoy con el pijama puesto desde que me levante-le respondió Mabel-enseguida bajo y te ayudo con los platos-

-También tenemos que empacar la ropa para ir a Gravity Falls-le dijo Dipper viendo a su gemela desaparecer por las escaleras, cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de Mabel cerrarse, Dipper fue al comedor a recoger los platos y vasos vacíos para llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos.

* * *

Mabel se encontraba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada, apoyo su cabeza contra esta esperando a oír los pasos de su hermano alejarse, una vez que los escucho, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

- _No puedo creer que haya abrazado a Dipper de esa forma ayer por la tarde_ -pensó Mabel mirando hacia el suelo- _está claro que lo quiero mucho, pero… ¿era necesario abrazarlo aunque sea un poco más? ¿qué me está pasando? algo no funciona bien dentro de mí_ -la chica enseguida desecho ese pensamiento- _será mejor que me cambie de ropa, no quiero hacer esperar a Dipper_ -

Se levanto del suelo, camino hacia su armario y lo abrió buscando ropa para ponerse, sacó un short de jean de color celeste claro con algunas cortaduras, no es que se las hubiera hecho, si no que ella se los compro así en el centro comercial, tomo una musculosa blanca con dibujos de corazones amarillos y un sweater de color celeste con el dibujo de una galleta con chispas de chocolate. A pesar de tener dieciséis años –casi diecisiete- aún conservaba su obsesión por los sweaters de colores como cuando era niña.

Ya arreglada, Mabel se acomodó el cabello con una mano, abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para ir a ayudar a su hermano con los platos y las cosas del desayuno.

Cuando terminaron de lavar las cosas que usaron para el desayuno, ambos hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para empacar lo que llevarían a Gravity Falls. Mabel se dirigió a su armario, abrió la puerta, tomó su ropa y empezó a tirarla en la cama para ver que llevaría en la mochila. Dipper, por otro lado ya había sacado una mochila de su armario y ahora se ocupaba de escribir una lista con las cosas que llevaría a Gravity Falls.


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Viendo una película en casa

Mabel fue a buscar una mochila de uno de los cajones de su armario y la puso sobre la cama junto a la pila de ropa, comenzó a tomar sweteres, camisetas, shorts, zapatos, medias, ropa interior y otras cosas más al azar metiéndolas de la forma más ordenada posible en su mochila, puso la ropa abajo y los zapatos que iba a llevar arriba de la ropa, no le importaba si se arruinaba o lo que sea, después se encargaría de quitar la tierra.

Dipper acomodo su ropa de forma que quedara ordenada acorde a la lista que había escrito hace unos minutos atrás, volvió a controlar que todo estuviera en su lugar para no olvidarse nada y de paso iba tachando las cosas anotadas en la lista. Una vez que termino, comenzó a guardar las cosas en su mochila.

Cuando ambos gemelos acabaron de empacar sus cosas, Mabel fue a ver qué estaba haciendo su hermano, tenía ganas de ver una película con él en la sala para matar el tiempo hasta que llegaran sus padres. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Dipper escribiendo algo en una libreta de color azul con bordes plateados.

-Ejem-Mabel tosió falsamente para que su gemelo la mirara.

-Hola, Mabs-dijo Dipper cerrando la libreta y guardándola en un cajón de su escritorio-¿terminaste de empacar tus cosas?-

-Claro que si, Dippy-di-respondió Mabel tomando una silla y sentándose junto a su hermano-¿qué estabas escribiendo?-

-Nada interesante, solo cosas personales y anotaba alguna idea para que mi canal de video blogs fuera más popular pero no tengo nada en mente-respondió el chico Pines mirando de nuevo al cajón donde tenía guardada la libreta-¿por qué viniste a mi habitación?-

-¿Quieres ir a la sala a ver una película conmigo?-preguntó Mabel-estoy aburrida y nuestros padres no llegaran hasta dentro de un rato, necesito entretenerme-

-Sí, no tengo problema…después de todo, ya no se me ocurría nada para hacer-respondió Dipper, Mabel sonrió un poco, se levanto de la silla y su gemelo la siguió después, bajaron las escaleras y caminaron a la sala. Dipper prendió la televisión y puso un programa de películas y series de televisión llamado "Netflix" para buscar algo que ver con Mabel. Con el control remoto bajo hasta la sección de películas de terror y suspenso, antes de hacer click, dejo el control remoto y fue a la cocina a buscar a su gemela que se encontraba sirviendo jugo en unos vasos y preparando algo para comer.

-Oye, Mabel ¿quieres ver una película de terror?-preguntó Dipper, vio que Mabel negó con la cabeza.

-No, mejor veamos "Bajo la misma estrella"-respondió ella un poco emocionada-en la escuela las chicas dicen que esta buena, si llore la vida con el libro, ya quiero ver cómo voy a reaccionar al ver esa película-

-Espera ¿"Bajo la misma estrella"? ¿no es ese libro de amor entre dos adolescentes con cáncer o algo así?-preguntó Dipper ya que a él no le llamo mucho la atención, no encontraba lo bonito en que dos jóvenes que tenían cáncer se enamoraran.

-Sí, es ese-dijo Mabel-¿qué dices? ¿vemos esa película juntos?-

-Está bien, como quieras-le respondió el castaño-no quiero pelear contigo por algo así, aunque sigo sin entender que hay de lindo en una historia de amor como esa-

-¡Genial! espérame en la sala y mientras tanto busca la película.

Dipper salió de la cocina y otra vez entro a la sala, tomo el control remoto, buscó la sección "Películas basadas en libros", después de buscar por unos cuantos minutos encontró "Bajo la misma estrella", antes de poner a reproducir la película, leyó el resumen para saber de qué se trataba así sabía que no estaba equivocado con lo que le dijo a su gemela.

-Dipper, ¿ya pusiste la película?-preguntó Mabel entrando a la sala con los vasos de jugo y un plato con unas galletas y sándwiches en una bandeja dejándolos en la mesa de la sala.

-E-En eso, estaba-respondió Dipper nerviosamente haciendo click en "reproducción/play", Mabel se sentó a su lado, la película se cargó y se acomodaron de una forma que pudieran ver la película juntos.

* * *

Al inicio de la película, tanto a Dipper como a Mabel les pareció entretenida. La protagonista era más inteligente, menos egoísta e ingeniosa -según Dipper-, el joven Pines vio a Mabel con la posible esperanza de que se sintiera un poco mal para que pudiera consolarla. La joven de la película, llamada Hazel, o como al personaje masculino le gustaba decirle " **Hazel Grace** " esperaba su muerte, se había alejado de todos por temor a lastimarlos y hasta se consideraba a su misma una "granada". Por suerte la historia no tenía esas situaciones románticas que volvían la vida de color rosa como le gustaban a Mabel, Dipper cerró los ojos evitando el contacto con su hermana, no quería pensar en una situación similar con ella, si eso llegara a pasar, él directamente moriría junto a su gemela.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a prestar atención a la película, esta vez solo escuchaba el dialogo ya que su mirada estaba nuevamente concentrada en Mabel.

_"-¿Qué más? Es preciosa, no te cansas de mirarla, no tienes que preocuparte por si es más inteligente que tu, porque sabe que lo es. Es divertida sin pretenderlo siquiera. La quiero. Tengo la inmensa suerte de quererla, Van Houten. No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero si eliges quien te lo hace. Me gustan mis elecciones. Y espero que a ella le gusten la suyas.-_

_-¿Okay, Hazel Grace?-_

_-Okay-"_

* * *

Dipper reacciono al sentir algo apoyarse en su pecho, bajo su mirada y era Mabel quien estaba llorando y unas pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos marrones similares a los de él. Al principio no supo qué hacer, mas de una vez imagino que esto pasara, lo único que vino a su mente fue darle un abrazo a su hermana y dejar que esta siguiera llorando, sin embargo, el también empezó a llorar.

Se daba cuenta de la similitud entre él y su hermana junto a los adolescentes con cáncer. Para Dipper, era divertido pasar tiempo con Mabel, no podía dejar de verla, ahora ella estaba llorando con algo de emoción, también sabía que Mabel era más optimista y aunque pasaran los años nunca cambiaría.

Cuando termino la película, Dipper tomo el mentón de la castaña con una mano haciendo que lo mirara, Mabel se sonrojo un poco pero las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

-¿Okay, Mabs?-preguntó Dipper, justo como en la película.

-Okay, Dipper-respondió ella, Dipper le sonrió y le seco las lagrimas que empapaban su hermoso rostro.

-Ya deja de llorar, torpe. Te ves más hermosa si sonríes-le dijo el castaño haciendo reír un poco a su gemela. Vieron unas luces desde la ventana de la casa, era el auto de sus padres, ya habían llegado, Mabel enseguida se separo de su hermano, se levanto y tomo las cosas que estaban en la mesa de café para lavarlas en la cocina, Dipper apago el televisor y fue a abrirle a sus padres.


	5. Viajando solos... otra vez

El resto de la tarde, todo siguió su curso normal. Al caer la noche, los hermanos Pines y sus padres salieron a cenar como una despedida ya que mañana temprano se irían a Gravity Falls.

En la cena, Mabel le conto a sus padres lo que quería hacer cuando llegara a Gravity Falls, también les conto lo que hicieron ella y su hermano esa tarde –además de empacar las cosas para el viaje- fue ver la película "Bajo la misma estrella", después de esa pequeña conversación el único tema del que se hablaba fue la película, Dipper intentaba mostrar interés en la conversación relacionada a "Bajo la misma estrella" pero el volvió a decir que ese libro nunca le había llamado la atención, aunque no podía negar que la película era entretenida.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Dipper y Mabel subieron a sus habitaciones para ir a dormir no sin antes despedirse de sus padres. Mabel se quitó la ropa que había estado usando esa misma tarde y esa noche que salió con sus padres y su hermano, se puso un pijama apropiado para el verano, una remera musculosa de color blanca con dibujos de flores rosa chicle con unos shorts que hacían juego, se metió en su cama y trato de dormir.

_*Habitación de Mabel – (00:34 a.m)*_

Había pasado un largo rato desde que se fue a la cama y Mabel no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿A qué **se** debía? ¿sería por los nervios de volver a Gravity Falls? ¡Sí! eso debía ser, necesitaba calmarse para poder dormir de una buena vez, lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con alguien… pero ¿con quién? casi todas sus compañeras de la escuela estaban durmiendo a esa hora y tendrían los teléfonos apagados o si no estarían en una fiesta, no lo sabía. Se quedó pensando por unos minutos hasta que una imagen o mejor dicho, el nombre de una persona cruzo por su mente.

-Ya sé con quién voy a hablar-pensó Mabel decidida. Se levantó de su cama, despacio y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible camino hacia la puerta de su habitación, abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza fijándose que nadie se hubiera levantado para ir al baño, no vio a nadie ni nada moverse por el pasillo… ¡perfecto!, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella sin hacer ruido, caminó hacia la habitación de su hermano gemelo, no fue mucha la distancia, después de todo se encontraba junto a la suya.

Llegó a la puerta, respiro hondo, soltó aire, acercó su mano poniéndola en la perilla de la puerta, la abrió y al abrirla hizo un pequeño ruido chirriante pero eso no le importo a Mabel, ella quería entrar, despertar a su hermano y hablar con él un rato hasta que tuviera sueño y se duerma. Lentamente cerró la puerta de la habitación de Dipper detrás de ella, camino sin hacer ruido hacia la cama, se sentó en el borde de esta y comenzó a tocar el hombro de su hermano que se encontraba durmiendo.

-Dipper-lo llamó Mabel en un susurro-Dipper, despierta-

-Nnngh… ¡no! déjame solo-dijo Dipper en sueños mientras apartaba la mano de su hermana.

-Dipper, vamos ¡Des-pi-er-ta!-le dijo Mabel ahora subiéndose a la cama y saltando arriba de esta haciendo que el chico Pines se despertara del todo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Dipper un poco molesto por como lo despertaron, encendió la luz de su mesa de noche y vio a Mabel en su cama-¿M-Mabel? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-No puedo dormir-le respondió Mabel-no sé qué me pasa, ya lo intente todo y aun así no logro conciliar el sueño ¿porqué?-

-No lo sé, Mabs. Debe ser por los nervios ¿estás emocionada por ir a Gravity Falls?-preguntó Dipper.

-Sí, no puedo esperar a que sea de día para poder ir-respondió Mabel-pero tampoco quiero tener ojeras por no dormir y por la falta de sueño, así que necesito hablar con alguien para poder dormir-

-Puedes quedarte y hablar conmigo pero no pienses que te voy a dejar dormir aquí-le dijo Dipper haciendo un espacio para que Mabel pudiera acostarse a su lado.

* * *

Las siguientes horas de la madrugada Mabel y Dipper se la pasaron charlando de cosas triviales y entre ellas, estuvieron hablando de lo que paso en el Weirdmaggedon, en la burbuja que Bill encerró a Mabel, hablaron de "MabelLandia", de su resistencia, de cómo habían derrotado a Bill, hasta que Mabel empezó a tener sueño, vio el reloj despertador del celular de su hermano y eran casi las 4:05 a.m, en unas horas debían levantarse para ir a Gravity Falls.

-B-Bien, creo que ya me debo ir-le dijo Mabel a su hermano levantándose de la cama y bostezando un poco-ya tengo sueño y quiero ir a la cama-

-Que duermas bien, hermana-dijo Dipper volviendo a acomodarse para dormir un rato más.

Mabel abrió la puerta fijándose de que nadie caminara por el pasillo y salió como si nada a su habitación pero cuando estaba por llegar se encontró con su madre saliendo del baño.

-¿Mabel?-dijo ella-¿qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama a esta hora? Y… ¿por qué estabas en la habitación de tu hermano?-

-Um…pues-Mabel intento crear una excusa creíble en su mente pero al no encontrar ninguna, tuvo que decir la verdad-no pude dormir, fui hasta la habitación de Dipper para hablar con él y pensé que así tendría sueño y podría dormir, ahora mismo estoy yendo para mi habitación, mamá-

-¿De acuerdo?-dijo su madre no muy convencida-ahora ve a dormir que en unas horas tienes que ir a Gravity Falls-

-Sí, mamá.

Mabel camino unos pasos hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella, fue hasta su cama, se acostó boca abajo sin siquiera quitar las sabanas para cubrirse y se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

La castaña abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, busco su celular tocando la mesa de noche con su mano y lo encontró, levanto la cabeza de la almohada, desbloqueo el teléfono y vio la hora…eran las 8:05 a.m, tenía que levantarse de la cama y arreglarse ya que esa mañana, ella y Dipper se irían a Gravity Falls.

Mientras tanto, abajo en el comedor, Dipper se encontraba desayunando con sus padres.

-Dipper, ¿y Mabel? ¿aún sigue dormida?-preguntó su madre un poco preocupada por la chica Pines.

-Supongo que sí-respondió Dipper, ¿Se había olvidado que tenía que levantarse temprano hoy?-voy a buscarla-

-¡No hace falta, bro-bro!-Mabel bajo corriendo las escaleras con la mochila en la mano, estaba vestida con una falda de color azul claro, un sweater naranja con pequeños dibujos de flores blancas, zapatos de color negro, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y solo se le escapaba un mechón de cabello-Ya desperté y estoy ya lista-

-Ahora hace falta que vengas a desayunar-le dijo su hermano, Mabel solo se rió un poco y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro de manera amistosa.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Dipper se encontraba fuera de la casa con su mochila y la de su hermana, vio a todos lados en el interior de la casa buscando a su hermana gemela y no la encontró.

-Bien, espero que tengan un feliz verano-dijo la señora Pines mirando a su hijo.

-Diviértanse y por favor no le causen problemas a sus tíos-Dijo el señor Pines.

-Papá, ya somos grandes. Estoy seguro de que no nos meteremos en problemas-dijo Dipper-¿dónde está Mabel?-

-¡Aquí estoy!-Mabel salió de la casa y tomo su mochila mirando a su gemelo-lo siento, Dip. Estaba en el jardín despidiéndome de Waddles, es una pena que no pueda venir con nosotros-

Cuando Dipper y Mabel volvieron de las primeras vacaciones de verano en Gravity Falls, con trece años ya cumplidos y luego de vencer a Bill en el Weirdmaggedon, Mabel se había llevado a casa a su cerdito, amigo y mascota Waddles, que ahora no era un cerdito, sino un cerdo muy grande. Al llegar a casa, les presento a Waddles a sus padres, le preguntaron de donde había sacado un cerdito, ella les contó todo y les pregunto si podía conservarlo. Sus padres accedieron siempre y cuando el cerdito se quedara en el jardín de la casa y Mabel lo alimentara todos los días.

Volviendo a la actualidad, ambos hermanos se despidieron de sus padres, acomodaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a caminar a la terminal de autobuses para ir a Gravity Falls ya que no quedaba tan lejos de su casa.


	6. Es bueno volver a verlos

_*Bosque de Gravity Falls, Oregon- (8:19 a.m)*_

La mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente en el bosque de Gravity Falls, algunos pájaros dejaron sus nidos y levantaron vuelo para ir a hacer quien sabe que, el viento soplaba sobre las hojas de los árboles y las ramas de los pinos que estaban cargadas de agua del rocío que se acumulo en la madrugada. En la tierra, cerca de unos arbustos había un pequeño charco de "lodo negro", en realidad no era lodo, era una pequeña mancha de tinta. Del charco comenzaron a salir unas burbujas y algunas tenían una luz blanca adentro que destellaban débilmente.

Lejos del pueblo de Gravity Falls, muy lejos por la carretera, en un autobús se encontraban viajando una pareja de hermanos gemelos preparados para volver a tener un verano increíble y lleno de aventuras en el pequeño pueblo leñador. La gemela mayor, Mabel, se encontraba sentada junto a su hermano, Dipper, jugando con el celular. Mientras que Dipper estaba mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla con una mano apoyada en su cabeza con una ushanka, esa ushanka le pertenecía a su amiga Wendy, la uso por un tiempo y después la había dejado abandonada, pero ahora que volvía a Gravity Falls quería reencontrarse con Wendy y ver si ella aun conservaba su gorra con el dibujo de un pino.

Mabel dejo de usar su celular, oprimió un botón para bloquear la pantalla, su mirada se concentro en Dipper, se acerco un poco más a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Mabel?-dijo Dipper dejando de ver el paisaje al sentir la cabeza de su gemela apoyarse en su hombro.

-Tengo un poco de sueño-le respondió ella-avísame cuando lleguemos a Gravity Falls-

-Eso te pasa por ir a conversar conmigo cerca de la madrugada, Mabel-dijo Dipper a modo de regaño a su hermana gemela quien casi estaba por dormirse pero levanto la cabeza y vio al chico fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues, discúlpame que te haya molestado, nerd. Pero necesitaba dormir y no podía conciliar el sueño-le dijo Mabel un poco molesta por como su gemelo la regaño.

-Ya, no volveré a enojarme contigo. Ahora duerme ¿quieres? creo que te hará bien-le dijo su hermano, Mabel solo sonrió y volvió a acomodarse como estaba antes, cerró los ojos quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos. Dipper aprovechando que su hermana estaba durmiendo, se ocupo de no despertarla para poder volver a apoyar su cabeza contra la ventanilla y mirar el paisaje. Pasaron unos minutos más, Dipper ya se estaba aburriendo de ver por la ventanilla del autobús, casi se queda dormido pero intento resistir porque quería avisarle a su hermana cuándo llegarían a Gravity Falls. Para su mala suerte, el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo sobre la ventanilla del autobús.

_Entramos a un sueño…_

_No se podía ver con claridad de que se trataba el sueño de Dipper, al principio solo se escuchaban risas diabólicas y un grito de dolor. Esperen, ¿Un grito? ¿De quién? Alguien estaba siendo herido pero no podía reconocer la voz de la persona que había gritado, al abrir los ojos en el sueño se encontró con una mano que llevaba una daga con unas pequeñas piedras rojas incrustadas en su hoja filosa y plateada. La mano de la persona desconocida se estaba acercando a él y había clavado la hoja de la daga en su estomago hiriéndolo profundamente._

-¡Aaagh!-gritó Dipper despertándose de golpe por el mal sueño que tuvo.

-¿Dipper? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Mabel abriendo lentamente los ojos y refregándoselos-¿ya llegamos?-

-N-No lo sé, Mabs-respondió Dipper intentando calmarse, estaba asustado y no sabía cómo decirle a su hermana que había soñado que alguien lo iba a matar-estoy bien, no te preocupes, no pasa nada-

-No me mientras-le dijo la chica Pines separándose de su hermano-algo no está bien contigo ¿qué te paso?-

-Tuve un mal sueño-dijo Dipper cabizbajo-no sé qué paso con exactitud, solo puedo decirte que… soñé que alguien me iba a matar pero no reconocí a la persona, solo vi su mano y una, una especie de daga que se clavo en mi estomago y… y me hizo sangrar-

-Dipper, no tienes que pensar en eso. Fue solo un sueño-Le dijo Mabel como si la cosa no fuera tan grave y ve hacia la ventanilla-¡mira! ¡ya casi llegamos!-

Dipper miro hacia la ventanilla junto a su gemela y pudo ver un cartel que decía "Gravity Falls", vio el cielo y supo que casi estaba por anochecer. Sonrió un poco al saber que ya habían llegado al pueblito donde comenzaron sus aventuras, donde habían derrotado a Bill Cipher y donde formaron su querido equipo de "Gemelos Misterio".

El autobús se detuvo, Mabel bajó primera seguida de Dipper quien llevaba su mochila y la de su hermana en los hombros.

-Oye, Mabel ¿se puede saber que llevas en tu mochila? pesa mucho-dijo Dipper acomodando la mochila de su hermana para que no se caiga al suelo.

-Solo llevo mi ropa y todo lo que necesito mientras esté aquí-respondió Mabel-además, no te quejes bro-bro, si mi mochila no pesa nada-

-Si no pesa tanto, entonces llévala tu-dijo Dipper caminando detrás de ella mientras aún sujetaba ambas mochilas.

-Hmmm, déjame pensarlo… ¡no!-respondió Mabel riéndose mientras corría hacia el interior del bosque-vamos, corre si me quieres alcanzar Dippingsauce-

Dipper sonrió con un poco de burla reflejada en su rostro, sujeto bien las mochilas para que no se caigan y enseguida se echo a correr para alcanzar a su gemela pero mientras pasaban los minutos, Dipper comenzó a cansarse así que dejo de correr para caminar con las mochilas aún en su espalda.

Mabel, por otro lado, siguió corriendo sin siquiera importarle si su hermano la estaba siguiendo o no. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por ocultarse el sol y que pronto iba a oscurecer, así que corrió hacia la entrada de una cabaña que había ahí, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Dipper no me encontrara aquí, tendrá suerte si llega a encontrarme-pensó Mabel en voz alta, enseguida se quedo callada al ver en donde se había escondido. Estaba en la cabaña del misterio, pero ¿por qué estaba tan oscura? ¿no había luz o ya era hora de cerrar? Mabel decidió desechar esas preguntas, escucho unos ruidos a la derecha y se estremeció un poco.

-¿Dipper?-dijo Mabel mirando todos los rincones de la tienda de la cabaña del misterio buscando a su hermano, el ruido se hizo un poco más molesto y mas fuerte-D-Dipper… ¿dónde estás?-

No había respuesta, la chica Pines giro su cabeza enfocando su vista a la ventana, retrocedió pegándose contra la puerta y comenzó a golpear el vidrio desesperada.

-Dipper, ¡Dipper! ven a buscarme, hablo en serio bro-bro. Ya no quiero seguir jugando-le dijo Mabel, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, trato de abrir para escapar pero no pudo. En eso un rostro similar al de ella apareció en la ventana de la puerta haciendo que pegara un salto por el susto que se llevo.

-Mabs ¿Qué haces ahí adentro?-preguntó Dipper-¡sal de ahí! hay que ir a ver a nuestros tíos-

-Dipper, la puerta está cerrada y no puedo salir-le respondió Mabel, Dipper solo se quedo callado y enseguida levanto la mano apoyándola en el vidrio dando pequeños golpes para indicarle a Mabel que esperara, tenía una idea, se alejo lentamente y salió corriendo-Dipper ¿a dónde vas? ¡DIPPER!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?-preguntó una voz que a Mabel se le hacía familiar, vio un par de ojos brillantes y de color amarillo en la oscuridad de la puerta que decía "Employees Only".

-¿B-Bill?-dijo Mabel viendo fijamente aquellos ojos brillantes aproximarse poco a poco hacia ella.


	7. Un nuevo verano

-¡Mabel!

Mabel giro su mirada alejándola por unos segundos de los ojos brillantes amarillos para enfocarlos en Dipper quien salía corriendo de la oscuridad, una vez que se detuvo junto a ella, la abrazo para protegerla.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-dijo la voz que poseía los ojos brillantes mirando a los gemelos-¿acaso no recuerdan quién soy?-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bill?-dijo Dipper abrazando más fuerte a su hermana en un intento de protegerla de aquel demonio que habían derrotado hace tres años atrás-creímos que habías sido destruido por el rayo que borra la memoria-

-Te equivocas, soy invencible, Dipper… es decir, Pino-dijo la voz. Enseguida Dipper y Mabel reconocieron a la persona que estaba haciendo una pésima imitación de Bill, era su Tío Stan.

-¿Stan?-dijo Mabel al reconocer la voz dejando de abrazar a su hermano por el miedo que tenia al pensar que Bill había vuelto aún después de que lo derrotaron en el Weirdmaggedon, los ojos amarillos desaparecieron de repente y un hombre algo anciano salió de la oscuridad.

-¡Así es! soy yo-respondió Stan riéndose-¿en serio se creyeron que era Bill?-

-¡Tío Stan!-dijeron ambos gemelos corriendo a abrazar al hombre, quien los recibió aún riéndose un poco por la broma que les había hecho a sus sobrinos-te extrañamos mucho-

-¿Acaso se olvidaron de mí?-preguntó Ford saliendo de otro rincón oscuro de la tienda, Dipper y Mabel dejaron de abrazar a Stan y fueron a saludar a Ford.

-También te echamos de menos, Tío Ford-dijo Mabel sonriendo y un poco alegre por volver a ver a sus tíos después de tres años sin ir a Gravity Falls, ve a Stan-Tío Stan ¿cómo hiciste para que tus ojos se vean iguales a los de Bill?-

-Use unos lentes de contacto amarillos-respondió Stan mostrando un pequeño estuche de plástico donde tenía guardados los lentes de contacto amarillos-aún sigo sin creer que hayan caído en mi broma, niños-

-Tío Stan, ya no somos unos niños-dijo Dipper un poco molesto con el comentario.

-No digas eso, Dipper. Para Stanley y para mi, siempre serán unos niños-dijo Ford haciendo que ambos hermanos se rieran levemente.

Después de ese pequeño "encuentro sorpresa", Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Ford fueron a la ahora nueva cabaña en la los gemelos pines que se quedarían durante el verano. Hace tres años atrás, cuando Stan y Ford habían decidido irse de viaje por el mundo, le cedieron la cabaña del misterio a Soos, quien vivía ahí con Melody y su abuela, de vez en cuando Stan y Ford lo visitaban al igual que Wendy, quien ahora se encontraba estudiando en la universidad fuera de Gravity Falls aunque de vez en cuando volvía en el verano para ver a sus amigos y a su familia.

* * *

Al llegar a la cabaña, Mabel fue la primera en entrar, seguida de su hermano y sus tíos. Soltó su mochila y comenzó a caminar para conocer un poco el ambiente, en parte le recordaba a la cabaña del misterio, pero lo único que diferenciaba esa cabaña de la cabaña del misterio era la televisión de pantalla grande que estaba instalada en la pared de la sala. Se alejo de la sala para caminar hacia la cocina de la nueva cabaña donde se encontraban Stan, Dipper y Ford. Dipper estaba hablando con Ford sobre quien sabe que, o como le decía Mabel "asuntos de nerds". Se asomo un poco para que notaran su presencia.

-Tío Stan, Tío Ford… creo que subiré a ver si encuentro mi habitación y la de Dipper-dijo Mabel haciendo que su hermano gemelo la mirara-¿vienes, Dip?-

-Claro, además tengo que subir las mochilas a nuestra habitación, Mabs. Si es que aún existe-dijo Dipper tomando las mochilas y caminando hacia su hermana.

-Por supuesto que existe, preparamos su habitación en el ático como en la cabaña del misterio-Les dijo Stan-pónganse cómodos, niños-

-Tío Stan, ya no somos unos niños-le repitió Mabel-vamos, Dipper. Subamos a nuestra habitación y después podrás seguir con tus "asuntos de nerds" con el Tío Ford-

-¡Oye! No son "asuntos de nerds" como le dices tú-se quejo el chico Pines saliendo de la cocina y persiguiendo a su hermana gemela quien subió las escaleras de la cabaña para poder alcanzarla.

* * *

Afuera en el bosque, en el sector más profundo, la estatua de Bill Cipher comenzó a moverse y a sacudirse con más violencia que antes, ahora una pequeña grieta se abrió en uno de los costados de la estatua triangular dejando salir un rayo de luz color azul que apenas se notaba debido a la luz del día por este hecho poco favorable y a la vez antinatural, algunos animales del bosque ya sean normales o convertidos en monstruos por el Weirdmaggedon de hace tres años atrás corrieron a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus patas y los pájaros comenzaron a volar otra vez lejos de los árboles para irse a las montañas de Gravity Falls.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel habían encontrado su habitación, abrieron la puerta. Todo estaba igual que como lo dejaron el día que se marcharon de Gravity Falls hace tres años atrás, luego de derrotar a Bill y después de festejar su cumpleaños número trece con los habitantes del pueblo. Al entrar a la habitación, a Mabel le llegaron recuerdos felices, tristes y de otro tipo de sentimientos, también sentía esas inmensas ganas de echarse en la cama y descansar lo que quedaba de la tarde hasta la hora de la cena.

-Oye, Mabel. Sería bueno que me ayudaras a desempacar, después de todo también traje todas tus cosas conmigo-le dijo Dipper apoyando su mochila en su cama, Mabel soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se tiro boca abajo en su cama.

-Mabel, no seas tan infantil-la regaño su hermano gemelo, pero menor-ahora ven y ayúdame con esto-

-¡Aaagh!-protestó Mabel golpeando la almohada perezosamente con un puño, comenzó a levantarse de la cama-ya voy, ya voy…-

-Vamos, perezosa-se burló Dipper-solo tienes que desempacar tus cosas, es todo-

-Yo quiero dormir-dijo Mabel un poco molesta tomando su mochila y arrojándola en su cama-¿es tan difícil pedir eso?-

-Estuviste durmiendo todo el viaje con tu cabeza apoyada en mi hombro-respondió el chico, abrió su mochila comenzando a sacar sus cosas. Mientras Mabel sacaba las cosas para ponerlas en la cama, no pudo evitar sentirse algo confundida; eran pocas las ocasiones en que solía ponerse así con Dipper, ya que mantuvieron su distancia prudentemente desde hacía unos meses. Seguían siendo unidos, más no como ella lo recordaba. Volteó a ver a su gemelo y recordó aquella punzada dolorosa cuando lo escuchó decir que quería quedarse en Gravity Falls.

Dobló un par de sweaters y se concentró en una pregunta: ¿por qué? Sí, eran inseparables, y solía ponerse un poco fastidiosa, pero era parte del adorable "Paquete Mabel", después de todo, algún día tendrían que seguir caminos separados ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo al futuro? Tal vez, pensó, era porque no sabía si Dipper estaría en él. Dejó de hacer sus cosas y con una tierna sonrisa lo abrazó por la espalda restregando su rostro en ella.

-Te quiero, Dip-le dijo suavemente, mientras que él, extrañado, volteó con una sonrisa y correspondió al gesto.

-Yo también te quiero, Mabs-no le dio mucha importancia, sólo estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques de ternura-yo también estoy un poco cansado ¿dormimos ya? tendremos todo el verano para nosotros solos.

-Sí, desempaquemos mañana, no es como si este fuera un verano como aquel ¿no?

Un poco más repuestos, con la emoción a flor de piel, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y después de una conversación a medianoche, estaban listos para dormir. Sin imaginarse todo lo que vendría a continuación.


	8. Las cosas han cambiado

Esa misma noche, cerca de la medianoche, Dipper se encontraba acostado en su cama buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir, cosa que no daba mucho resultado debido a que tenía una pesadilla, no era la primera vez que la tenia, esa pesadilla se repetía con frecuencia en su mente y muchas veces no podía reconocer quien era la persona que lo atacaba.

Esta vez la pesadilla se apareció nuevamente en su mente, las imágenes se mostraban rápidamente como si de una película se tratara o un viejo álbum de fotografías.

_Entramos a un sueño…_

_Dipper podía ver desde su punto de vista en la pesadilla (aunque las imágenes se reproducían rápidamente) como la mano de la persona desconocida se estaba acercando a él y había clavado la hoja de la daga que portaba en su estomago hiriéndolo profundamente, vio hacia abajo y la hoja de la daga junto con el mango se estaban manchando de sangre, su sangre. Un grito de dolor escapo de su garganta y escucho una risa maligna y la vez perturbadora resonar por su cabeza._

-Aaah-gritó Dipper al despertar, miro para todos lados respirando entrecortadamente, sus ojos se quedaron quietos en su hermana que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama-por favor, espero que no me haya escuchado-pensaba el chico Pines, muy tarde, Mabel se movió de su cama y lentamente comenzó a levantarse abriendo con algo de pereza los ojos.

-¿D-Dipper?-dijo Mabel con la voz un poco ronca debido al sueño que tenia así que aclaro su garganta-¿qué pasa? ¿porqué gritas bro-bro?-

-¿Qué? ¿gritar? yo no grite, Mabel-dijo Dipper esperando que su gemela se creyera esa mentira pero para su mala suerte no se la creyó ya que lo estaba mirando seriamente-de acuerdo… si, fui yo el que grito, Mabel ¿contenta? ¿quieres volver a dormir?-

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? ¿qué soñaste?-preguntó Mabel quitando sus sábanas para quedar sentada en la cama y prender la luz de la mesa de noche.

-Soñé… soñé que alguien me lastimaba-respondió Dipper, Mabel abrió la boca para decir algo pero el castaño la interrumpió-no preguntes quien fue porque no pude reconocer a la persona que me hirió, las imágenes pasaban rápidamente como si fuera una película o algo así, de la persona que me hirió solo pude ver el arma que clavo en mi estomago mancharse de sangre y… y…-

-¿y? ¿qué mas paso?-preguntó Mabel con curiosidad queriendo ayudar a su hermano.

-Y… creo que escuche una risa, era una risa entre maligna, psicópata…algo perturbadora. No sé porque esa risa me hizo pensar en…-continuó Dipper.

-Bill ¿no es así?-dijo Mabel interrumpiendo a Dipper-no creo que hayas escuchado a Bill, Dipper. Es decir, ya pasaron tres años desde el Weirdmaggedon… no puedo decir que Bill está prácticamente "muerto" porque no murió, sino que lo derrotamos con la pistola borra memorias ¿recuerdas?-

-Es verdad, Mabel-dijo Dipper un poco mas aliviado-no creo que haya sido Bill, a lo mejor fue solo mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una broma pesada y ya-

Mabel sonrió por lo que dijo su gemelo, apago la luz de noche y volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas para intentar dormir.

-Será mejor que durmamos, ya es tarde, Dipper y mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí en Gravity Falls.

-Creo que dormir sería lo mejor para los dos, buenas noches, Mabs-dijo Dipper volviendo a acomodarse para dormir.

-Descansa, Dip.

* * *

Casi llegando el amanecer, Dipper y Mabel salieron de la cabaña para ir a recorrer el pueblo y ver qué cosas habían cambiado los últimos tres años que no estuvieron en Gravity Falls. Salieron apenas el sol empezaba asomarse y su luz se colaba a través de los árboles del bosque dando el comienzo de un nuevo día, el segundo día del verano. Cuando llegaron al pueblo aún era muy temprano para que alguien saliera a la calle, solo vieron a algunas personas caminando por la acera o estaban acomodando y ordenando cosas en sus negocios para que pudieran comenzar a trabajar.

-Gravity Falls se ve distinto cuando el sol comienza a salir por el horizonte-cómento Dipper viendo como la luz se reflejaba en los arboles y proyectaba la sombra de algunos edificios y casas.

-No mucho y veo que el pueblo no ha cambiado tanto durante estos tres años que no estuvimos de vacaciones-dijo Mabel.

-No pudimos ir porque el Tío Stan y el Tío Ford aún estaban ocupados con su viaje alrededor del mundo en su barco. También porque mamá y papá no podían ir con nosotros, ellos también tenían asuntos pendientes en el trabajo, Mabs. Pero viendo el lado positivo a todo esto, es bueno estar de regreso-le respondió Dipper.

Su hermana Mabel lo acompañaba a su lado con los brazos en constante movimiento de la emoción, guardaban la distancia uno del otro. Ambos hermanos continuaron caminando un rato mas hasta que por fin el sol se había asomado del todo y llego a su ubicación máxima, ahora todo el pueblo se podía apreciar con un poco mas de claridad, aunque tampoco se podía negar que el amanecer le daba cierto aire misterioso y frio.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, Dipper y Mabel decidieron ir al centro comercial del lugar, la idea fue sugerida por Mabel ya que ella tenía ganas de ver si habían abierto nuevas tiendas de ropa y todas esas cosas para chicas, obviamente quería que su hermano la acompañara, no le gustaba estar sola, ese día no había visto a sus amigas pero esperaba verlas en algún otro momento.

-Y cuando las vea de nuevo, será emocionante...-exclamó recordando a sus amigas, Candy y Grenda.

-¿No les avisaste que vendríamos?-preguntó Dipper recordando que Mabel las tenía en básicamente todas las redes sociales disponibles a ambas.

-No, así será una sorpresa Dip-expresó Mabel dándole un codazo a Dipper al encontrarse con una tienda de ropa-¿será…?-preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Dipper volteó a ver al lugar, era una tienda bastante notoria para chicas (específicamente niñas); todo con colores rosados y pastelizados, o peor aun; ropa con dibujos de gatitos y arcoíris. Era como el paraíso privado de Mabel, y el aberno para un Dipper que no pudo evitar un tic en su ojo izquierdo boquiabierto.


End file.
